From Ashes to Calm
by SpazKit
Summary: My first Starwars fanfic. Set 3 years after TPM. A routine mission to a strange world provides an extraordinary opportunity for Obi-Wan and one he'd thought he'd lost...
1. Default Chapter

A/n : My first Starwars fanfic. Set 3 years after TPM. A routine mission to a   
strange world provides an extraordinary opportunity for Obi-Wan…  
  
No one is mine except for the natives. Yay natives. George owns all.  
  
  
_________________________  
  
From Ashes to Calm  
  
By: Spazkit  
  
  
_________________________  
  
  
  
I'm a Jedi Knight…   
  
I'm a Jedi Knight…  
  
I'm… not afraid…  
  
_________________________  
  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi had the most nerve-wracking week of his life. Honestly, that's   
what it was. His padawan of three years, Anakin, had yet /again/ disobeyed him   
and participated in one of those infernal underground jet races near the senate   
complex. After dragging the dirt-ball of a child back to the temple, he'd run right   
into Master Yoda on the way to the residential area. Glorious. And of course, he   
received a stern talking from the smaller Jedi with a good whack from his gimmer   
stick.   
  
Dismayed and deeply worried that the boy could have been hurt during the race,   
even the slight master noted when Obi-Wan's brow furrowed at the child,   
concern mixing with displeasure. Yoda had sighed, and sent the disheveled   
master with his padawan to get cleaned up. In their quarters, Anakin had spent a   
half hour in the fresher, trying to clean the grit from his body and hair while his   
master paced the living room.   
  
/I have no idea how to discipline this boy!/ Obi-Wan moaned to himself. Every   
time he tried, Anakin would either curl up into a ball of defiance or simply explode   
in anger. Anakin's anger was often contagious, though the master was far more   
adept at handling and releasing it into the force.  
  
Even now, three years after his death, Obi-Wan missed his master, more than   
ever. He missed the guidance, missed the soft yet powerful voice, missed the   
gentle touch on the shoulder…  
  
"Master?" Anakin asked softly, toweling his dirty blond hair dry and gazing at his   
master with a thoughtful expression. Obi-Wan blinked and pulled himself out of   
his memories, whirling to face the boy.  
  
"You," the knight said calmly, "Are in big trouble."  
  
Anakin winced but nodded, dropping his eyes to the floor.  
  
"Why do you insist upon doing this, padawan? If nothing else, it worries me half   
to death, let alone disregards all the rules. It's /dangerous/, Anakin. And not the   
Jedi way." Obi-Wan sighed heavily, and sank down upon the couch before his   
padawan. Anakin watched as his master massaged his temples, closing his   
eyes.  
  
"I…"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up, watching as the boy sat crossed-legged before him, running   
a hand through his short hair. "I do it… because I… can forget when I fly. I can   
forget when I build and fix things…"  
  
"But Anakin, forgetting will not erase the problem," Obi-Wan said gently.  
  
"And what /is/ the problem, master?" Anakin asked, eyes wide with expression.   
"How can I erase my past?" The boy's lip quivered. "How can I sit here and   
meditate when it just…"  
  
"Just what?"   
  
The padawan sighed and looked away, fiddling with his short braid. "It's so easy   
to do what is required of me, master. The saber practice, the tests, the   
homework. It's all so easy. The force is always there, just waiting for me and   
yet… it won't let me rest, master." Anakin bowed his head, hiding his eyes.   
  
Obi-Wan stared at the child. Force, what should he do?   
  
/Master, what do I do?/ The Knight questioned, but there was no answer. There   
was never an answer.   
  
At a loss, Obi-Wan squatted down and scooped up the boy, then reclined back to   
the couch. Anakin looked at him with hesitation from the knight's lap.  
  
"Anakin I…" Force, Obi-Wan groaned. How to do this? "I know you miss your   
mother. I… I miss Qui-Gon. More than anything."  
  
"In the world?" Asked Anakin, looking directly into the master's sea-green eyes.   
Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"But I don't divulge myself in fantasies or dangers to escape that feeling, Anakin.   
It is simply not the Jedi way. I do what the force asks and I serve the code." The   
master sighed, leaning his head back against the couch.  
  
"But… doesn't it hurt?"   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes flew open at the question. /More than you know…/ But he said   
nothing and only smiled.  
  
The two stayed up late that night, just talking. Anakin talked of his mother with   
shimmering eyes and Obi-Wan listened intently. For the first time, Anakin and his   
master seemed to be truly at peace together, whispering softly on the couch.  
  
  
*************************  
  
  
The following morning, Obi-Wan was sipping a cup of coffee and going through   
some mission reports when the door chime rang.   
  
"Enter," he murmured, still engrossed in his reading. The door hissed open to   
reveal the dark-skinned Master Jedi Mace Windu.  
  
"Good morning, Obi-Wan," The Jedi greeted, startling the reading knight.  
  
"Sorry, Master Windu. I was reading this... Please, have a seat," Obi-Wan   
motioned to the chair adjacent to the couch. The master sat.   
  
"Where's Anakin?" Mace asked mildly. Obi-Wan shook his head and yawned   
slightly, his bearded face catching the early morning light.   
  
"We had a long talk last night. Mostly about discipline. I fear I'm growing soft, for I   
decided to let him sleep in." He smiled sheepishly.   
  
"Ah. And that is what I'm here for."   
  
Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose. "Really? How so?"  
  
Mace sighed and allowed his gaze to slide over the room. "There is a mission.   
Nothing difficult, a rather primitive world on the outer rim, called Amak, is holding   
a kind of festival this coming week, and they offer their 'hospitality' by inviting a   
Jedi. Apparently, it's tradition to invite those whom are allies, tribes or whatever.   
Since they so recently joined the republic, they requested our presence."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I see. Sounds… interesting, I'm sure. But what does that have   
to do with Anakin?"  
  
"The council would like your padawan to participate in the upcoming scholastic   
tournament this week… and we'd like him to do so without you. You are to attend   
the festival on Amak as a representative of the Jedi, and your padawan will   
remain here."  
  
Just then, Anakin sauntered into the room, looking grouchy. He stood between   
the two masters and sighed.  
  
"Ok, Master Windu," he sighed. "I… overheard your conversation. I understand   
what my punishment is." And then the boy continued his wandering into the   
kitchen. The dark-skinned master raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Apparently, he listened to what I had to say last night… I told him what we do as   
masters will help him to learn his place and be at peace." Obi-Wan watched his   
apprentice move off. "Can't say I'm not surprised he listened to me, though," he   
whispered to Mace. The two masters watched the young boy attempt to make   
himself breakfast.  
  
  
***************  
  
  
Obi-Wan dozed off and on, his head reclined against the cockpit chair's headrest.   
From the core to the outer rim, it was a five-day journey and sometimes seemed   
to take forever. He was constantly being contacted by Anakin, the boy yelping   
reports about how boring the tournament was and how well he was doing. Obi-  
Wan was beginning to believe that his time with his padawan the night after the   
race had actually helped their relationship. He was glad.  
  
A high-pitched beeping brought the master from his light nap, and he trained his   
unfocused eyes upon the front panel of the ship. He was entering the   
atmosphere of the planet Amak.  
  
As he piloted through the dense atmosphere, he gasped. Like a tangible warmth,   
a strong current of the force flowed through him. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan   
soaked in the feeling, and was astounded at how strong the force was on this   
world. Blinking, he managed to land the craft to the murky ground, still caught up   
in the feelings coursing through his strong frame.   
  
As he exited, the Jedi was assaulted by the smell of dew and moisture. The   
landscape was unseen, for large, red trees grew in every direction. Confused,   
Obi-Wan re-checked the coordinates… yes, this was the correct place to land…  
  
And then, there was life. A dozen natives came forth from the trees, smiling   
pleasantly and most of them holding children. Clad in plain tunics and loose   
pants, they greeted the Jedi warmly. Obi-Wan tucked his hands in his wide   
sleeves and bowed respectfully.  
  
"Welcome, Jedi. I am Faldin, leader of this tribe. We welcome you with open   
arms to Amak." The tall man greeted, his short black hair bobbing as he spoke.  
  
"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. It is an honor to share your festival," Obi-Wan responded   
with another slight bow. From behind Faldin, a small girl poked her head out from   
behind his thick legs. Her sky-blue eyes danced around Obi-Wan, studying the   
stranger with intensity. The Jedi smiled at the small girl, and she smiled quickly in   
return, then zipped behind Faldin again.  
  
Falling in step beside him, Faldin introduced two other members of his tribe.   
"This is Tiagra and Kou," the chief said mildly, motioning towards a rather short   
yet lithe young woman and a stronger, well-build man with a nasty scar running   
down his face. He chattered lightly about the world as they walked through the   
muck and moisture of the forest. Faldin explained that this was not a city nor a   
usual place of inhabitance, but a special and ancient wood that had been used   
for generations to hold the festival.   
  
As they spoke, the little girl with blue eyes streaked in-between Kou and Faldin,   
and then in-between Obi-Wan's legs. She yelped, suddenly entangled in the   
Jedi's robe. Obi-Wan inhaled in surprised when she banged into the inner side of   
his leg.  
  
"Mira!" Tiagra hissed from behind them, wanting to grab the girl, but Kou stopped   
her, gently touching the woman's arm. The troop halted, and Mira poked her   
head out from Obi-Wan's robe, below his crotch. He swallowed, but was taken   
aback by the brilliancy of the child's wide smile.   
  
"Hello," Obi-Wan said softly to the girl beneath him. Her smiled widened.  
  
"You feel?" She asked, waving her arms about, her fingers wiggling.   
  
Obi-Wan looked at the girl in confusion. "Feel?" He asked, looking down at her.   
She nodded wildly and giggled.  
  
"Don't mind her, Mr. Kenobi," Tiagra murmured with a wide smile, looking at the   
child. "She's… always been a little different. Especially at the time of the festival."   
The woman leaned over and lifted the child. Mira smiled and wiggled her chubby   
fingers with glee.  
  
The party continued on, traveling deeper into the wood. Beyond the trees, Obi-  
Wan spotted a massive bonfire burning brightly. Concerned about the chance of   
a wildfire, he was about to say something when suddenly, Kou spoke, "Look,   
Jedi,". Glancing towards the tall man's extended finger, Obi-Wan looked   
upwards. He was dazzled to find three moons, one pink, one green and one blue,   
all close to a straight line.   
  
"It's beautiful," he murmured, his eyes soaking in the large satellites. "They're so   
close!"  
  
"Indeed," Faldin nodded. "Every ten years, the moons align and the festival is   
held here in these woods. There are other places like this one all over the planet.   
And when the moons align in two days, that will be the height of celebration."  
  
"I see," Obi-Wan nodded. "Why do you celebrate?" He asked.  
  
"Because the moons represent our past, in a way," Tiagra explained softly from   
behind. Obi-Wan slowed, and walked beside her. In her arms, Mira stared   
upwards at the moons, her shimmering eyes bright. "There were three ages on   
Amak, you see. The first age was when we were ruled by a monarch or sorts. It   
was a difficult time. The second age, not so long ago, the people or Amak   
rebelled and set up a republic. Now, we are in the third age, the age of peace."  
  
They made their way to the fire, which was contained by a small body of water   
within the wood to prevent the flames from spreading. Several huts lined the   
center of the clearing, made from the red wood of the trees around them. While   
primitive, the structures looked solid and sturdy. A sweet cedar smell filled Obi-  
Wan's nose and he breathed deeply. Suddenly, another strong wave of the force   
crashed against his body and he gasped. It wasn't unpleasant, just so strong!  
  
He stumbled backwards, gripping his head. So strong… he felt like he was   
spinning in a sea of the force, it's power swirling through his mind…  
  
"Master Kenobi?" Faldin asked worriedly, tentatively gripping the swaying Jedi's   
arm. Tiagra and Kou exchanged worried glances. Mira suddenly wiggled in   
Tiagra's arms, and the distracted woman set the girl down. She followed Kou and   
Faldin as the men escorted the dazed Obi-Wan to one of the guest huts. They   
lay him gently upon the cot, the moonlight filtering through the grass doorway   
onto his face. After a few moments more, Obi-Wan groaned and opened his   
eyes. He found Kou and Faldin looked down upon him, concerned.   
  
"What happened?" Faldin asked gently.   
  
"I…" Obi-Wan began, bringing a hand up to rub his face. "The force, it's so strong   
here. I've never felt anything like it…"  
  
"You feel!" Mira squealed, startling the men. Glancing at the doorway, the little   
girl beamed happily from the long grass. Obi-Wan motioned for the child to come   
forward. Mira scampered towards him, weaving through the other men.   
Approaching the bed, she watched as the robed Jedi swung his legs over the cot   
and peered down at her.   
  
"Yes, I feel it. Can you?" Obi-Wan asked, touching her head.   
  
"Master Jedi, I apologize for Mira. She's always been… unique-" Kou began.  
  
"No… I think… she's force sensitive," Obi-Wan murmured, closing his eyes and   
finding a rather strong force signature that was Mira's. "I'm sure of it."  
  
Faldin blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at the girl. "Some beings, Faldin, are gifted with the force. It   
makes them… different, and without training, children tend to act like Mira, here.   
There is nothing to worry. She has been given a great gift. She can feel the   
force."  
  
"Like… Jedi?" Kou asked. Obi-Wan nodded. "Does that explain why she sees   
things others can't?"  
  
"Possibly," Obi-Wan replied, inhaling deeply when another, even stronger wave   
of the force flowed through his body. It was invigorating, yet barely something he   
could withstand. It was like his midichlorians were suddenly screaming, taking in   
the force and multiplying, or something…  
  
Mira tugged on his pant leg. Obi-Wan blearily opened his eyes to regard the   
pointing girl.  
  
"You feel! You see?" She asked, pointing to an empty spot in the hut, the corner.   
Obi-Wan saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"No, Mira. I see… a corner. An empty corner. What do you see?" He asked   
softly. Kou and Faldin looked on in interest. Mira just sighed, exasperated.   
Mumbling to herself, the girl exited the hut.   
  
"She is often like that, talking to people we can't see and talking to herself as   
well," Kou said, looking at the empty corner. Faldin sighed.  
  
"I hope that you are well, Master Kenobi. I did not expect this place to affect you   
so. If you wish, we can relocate you-"  
  
"No, it's alright. I'll stay," Obi-Wan assured, nodding at the chief. Feeling steady   
enough to stand, the Jedi followed the hesitant chief outside.  
  
Around the fire many natives had gathered and were laughing and drinking some   
kind of jade-colored juice of sorts. Along the edge of the crowd, a long table had   
been set up and a variety of foods and drink rested upon it's aged wooden   
surface. Obi-Wan made his way to it's edge, finding himself beside Tiagra.   
  
Before Obi-Wan could greet the woman, she help a finger to her lips and pointed.   
Following her gaze, he peered across the clearing to see Mira, giggling and   
smiling at… nothing. A tree, nothing more. Obi-Wan frowned.   
  
"An invisible friend?" He asked softly, accepting the greenish drink Tiagra offered   
him.   
  
"Indeed," She nodded. "She gets a new one every festival, for the last three   
years. I believe this one's called 'Bahr'. She talks to it all through the festival,   
then she says goodbye on the night the moons align. It's quite odd," Tiagra   
contemplated, sipping her juice. Obi-Wan followed suit, tasting the drink. It was   
sweet, very sweet. His eyes crinkled.  
  
"Careful, mind you. It's quite… potent. A special drink for adults during the   
festival," She grinned. He was glad she'd told him, he couldn't taste anything like   
alcohol beyond the sweetness of the drink. Sipping slowly, he and Tiagra fell into   
a casual conversation. Her light laughter and smile were pleasing, and they   
talked for a long time.   
  
After a time, people began to migrate to the large table and take the main course   
of the meal, a large plate of fruits and vegetables.   
  
"You're vegetarian?" Obi-Wan asked mildly as he tasted a small cake made from   
nuts and berries.  
  
Tiagra nodded, waving towards the wood. "Most of us are. Our stomachs get   
very upset when we try to eat meat. So, we've learned to make other foods."  
  
"And very delicious other foods," added the Jedi, when something caught his   
eye. Turning, he saw Mira. The girl was waving against to something in the   
forest…  
  
And Obi-Wan thought he saw movement beyond the trees. 


	2. part 2

A/n: Thanks for the kind words! ^_^ Feedback is yummy!  
  
______________________  
  
From Ashes to Calm ______________________  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Blinking rapidly, Obi-Wan's eyes scanned the forest. Mira had turned away, and was walking towards him, her hands folded before her. Flowing like a wave, again he felt the force surge within. An unconscious moan escaped his mouth as he closed his eyes. Light danced before his closed eyelids like blaster bolts, ricocheting off invisible walls and disappearing into the darkness. Electricity danced in his veins, coursing through his body.  
  
When it passed after a time, Obi-Wan inhaled deeply. Fighting to open his eyes, he found himself still standing, but supported by Tiagra behind him. The world seemed fuzzy and surreal.  
  
"Are you alright?" She whispered, her hands tightly gripping his upper arms through his robe. His head clearing, Obi-Wan stood upright and blinked several times.  
  
"I believe so. It is just so. spontaneous. I have no warning," he sighed. He decided he was tired. Massaging the bridge of his nose, Obi-Wan turned to face Tiagra. "What is tonight's agenda?"  
  
She shrugged. "A gathering. Well, there will be a gathering for the next few nights, so if you need to rest, feel free because you won't be missing something you won't see later."  
  
Obi-Wan opened his mouth to reply when he felt something tug his hand. Between them, Mira had latched on to his fingers in a death grip, her own hand being consumed by the Jedi's robe. With a look of apology, the master allowed himself to be pulled away from Tiagra.  
  
The toddler pulled viscously on his extended limb, dragging Obi-Wan across camp, her dark hair flying behind her. Little tendrils of force weaved through the air, whispering and caressing his conscious. In a daze, he was hardly aware as Mira tugged him through the grass curtain of his hut. With the gentleness of a mother, she crawled up on the soft cot and pulled the master to her. Disoriented, Obi-Wan sat beside the child, his free hand clutching his head. A single candle, held safely away from the wooden walls, flickered softly, casting slight shadows over his face.  
  
"It's always worse at night," she explained in a patient tone as she yanked at his hood, twisting to get a better handle on the soft fabric. "It feels funny at first, but you get used to it." Finally achieving a good grip, Mira pulled at the hood and pulled Obi-Wan backwards. Still fighting the affects the storm of force was having on his thoughts, he complied with little resistance and leaned backwards. Crawling around the larger body, she made sure his head was placed comfortably on the pillow, and then patted his head.  
  
She hopped off the cot, and crawled up on the table to blow the candle out. Obi-Wan watched through half-closed eyes as the chubby little toddler exited his hut.  
  
/I should contact Anakin./ was Obi-Wan's last thought before he drifted off, the force still whispering to his mind.  
  
Mira walked calmly away from the hut, and was met by Bahr. The tall man wore the insignia of a pilot on his left shoulder. His young clean-shaven face smiled when he saw the girl skipping towards him.  
  
"How's your friend?" He asked mildly, falling into step beside Mira.  
  
She shrugged. "He's new to the festival. I think he'll be ok," she grinned, and followed her taller friend into the cool forest air, beyond the ring of huts and into the night.  
  
***********************  
  
Obi-Wan rolled over, clutching the provided pillow beneath his cheek. Rousing to semi-consciousness, he was aware of the slight draft in the hut, and pulled his robe closer. Realizing he was still /in/ his robe, the Jedi stiffly sat up, and automatically pulled off his boots, placing them beside the cot. On the floor, he registered a cloth blanket, and as he removed his robe, he replaced it with the soft comforter. He sank back down with a sigh, fluttering his eyelids. The light of three moons washed over his face from in-between the grass door, and as his eyes began to shut, a moving shadow blocked the light.  
  
Furrowing his brow, he glanced towards the door. There was no one there. Dismissing the shadow, Obi-Wan closed his eyes. He was skimming the surface of sleep when he heard a soft giggling, almost like a breath.  
  
Unmoving, Obi-Wan opened his eyes and stared outside through the grass. Again, he saw a shadow cast under the door. The giggling continued outside. It sounded like a child was playing. At this hour? Surely, it was well past midnight. Somewhat concerned, the Jedi mournfully lifted himself from his resting place and swung his legs over the cot. Barefoot, he stood, and parted the grass curtain.  
  
In a pool of moonlight, a small child played in the dirt. Chubby hands sculpted and molded the damp earth, creating a warped construction of a castle. The air was cold to Obi-Wan. It was not safe for such youth to be out here alone this late. Stepping cautiously forward, the master inhaled sharply when his bare feet hit the chilled ground.  
  
Though he was silent, the child must have sensed him, and turned around. Two huge brown eyes peered up at the Jedi in the moonlight, pale skin seeming to shimmer. A wide smile broke his face, and the child giggled again. The sound echoed against the trees.  
  
"It's late, don't you think little one?" Obi-Wan asked gently, crouching beside the youth. The child only grinned, and stuck one pudgy finger into his castle. The breeze intensified, and Obi-Wan shivered, cold. Concerned for the boy, he touched the child's bare arm. and found the flesh frozen.  
  
"All right, let's get you inside, now," the master hissed, scooping up the boy and making haste to his hut. Once inside, he plopped the child down on his still-warm cot and wrapped the blanket around him. Turning only for a moment, he struck one of the provided matches and lit the small candle. Soft light bathed the walls. When he turned around, Obi-Wan saw that the boy was escaping his encasement of blankets and trying to get to the floor.  
  
"Hey!" Obi-Wan said, blocking the waddling child's path to the door. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Wanna play!" The boy chirped, trying to evade the Jedi. He was unsuccessful, and was swooped into the larger man's arms and again placed on the cot. And again, Obi-Wan was filled with concern and the chilled skin of the boy.  
  
"Not in the cold, you aren't. What's your name?"  
  
"Dem," responded the boy with a pout, clearly not pleased that he couldn't go back outside.  
  
"Hello, Dem. I'm Obi-Wan," The Jedi introduced himself. "Let's get you home, alright? Who do you live with?"  
  
Dem frowned. "I dun live here anymore, silly," he said as if it were a stupid question. Obi-Wan stifled a groan. Not games. Not this late. And to complicate matters further, a strong wave of force crashed into his consciousness, impeding on his thoughts. Jamming his eyes shut, Obi-Wan knelt beside the cot, struggling to get control of his thoughts and actions. It was getting worse, he realized. This was stronger than before. He could almost imagine his midicholrians singing in his veins, the power they held coursing through his body and mind. Even behind closed eyelids, his vision was streaked with light and color.  
  
He thought he heard a voice, a voice in his head.  
  
"Obi-Wan."  
  
And the world went dark around him, mind as well.  
  
******************  
  
"Master Kenobi?"  
  
Obi-Wan's head shot up at the sound of the voice. His bearded face was red with lines, and he found himself on the floor of the hut, his head had been resting on the edge of the cot. Muttering to himself, he turned to see Tiagra and Faldin looking down at him from the entrance to his hut.  
  
Looking back at the cot, Obi-Wan searched for Dem, but the cot was empty. Confused and disoriented, he struggled to his feet. Faldin reached out a hand and steadied the Jedi.  
  
"It happened again?" the taller man asked softly. Obi-Wan nodded numbly, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"I don't understand what's going on at all. Where's the boy? He shouldn't have been outside so late and in the cold," Obi-Wan muttered, sitting dejectedly on the cot's edge. Faldin frowned.  
  
"What boy? No one was out last night, as far as I know," he asked.  
  
"Um. small one, a toddler, Brown eyes. mop of dark hair." Obi-Wan struggled to remember the past night. "Said his name was. Dem?"  
  
Faldin's eyes narrowed and grew cold. "I don't know what game you're playing, Jedi," He said through clenched teeth, "But it's not humorous. Not at all."  
  
Spinning abruptly, the chief left the hut in anger. Shocked and confused by the outburst, Obi-Wan looked to Tiagra for help. She stared at him in disbelief, then swallowed, looking away.  
  
"Are. are you telling the truth?" She asked with a weak voice.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Jedi don't lie," he said softly, listening to a rumble of thunder in the distance. He felt the impression on the cot when Tiagra sat beside him.  
  
"Dem was Faldin's son, heir to leadership. It was. four years ago, a boating accident." her voice grew tight. Obi-Wan turned to face her, and found tears brimming in her eyes. "I was so fond of Dem, we all were. It hurt both myself and Faldin so. so." She turned away, bringing a hand to her face. Before he could move to comfort her, she turned again, defiance in her eyes.  
  
"Why? How can you know? How can you see him? He's dead, Jedi, dead!" Stifling a cry, she stood and faced the wall. Obi-Wan stood, and followed, touching her turned shoulder. Without warning, the woman buried her face beneath his chin and cried. Using the force, Obi-Wan sent peace and calm to her mind, soothing away the tears. After a time, she drew away shyly, and nodded once, then exited the hut in haste.  
  
Trying to piece all the given information together, Obi-Wan questioned what he'd seen and heard the night before. Could it have been a dream? No, there was still no way he could have correctly guessed the name of the child. Sighing, he decided he would return to the ship to contact Anakin.  
  
"Master!" his padawan's voice rang through the comlink. Abroad the ship, Obi-Wan sank into the pilot's seat and proceeded to explain the situation to his charge.  
  
"That's. odd, master. I've never heard of anything like that before," Anakin said hesitantly.  
  
Obi-Wan snorted. "And neither have I, my very young padawan. Please alert the council of my current situation. This. problem with the force may prove dangerous, if it continues to grow in power. I will disembark tomorrow morning, regardless."  
  
"Very well master. I look forward to having you back. Good luck!" Anakin said as he signed off. Obi-Wan wondered if the boy had increased his caffeine intake during his absence. It sounded like it.  
  
Moving backwards in the ship, he took the opportunity to take a sonic shower, and sighed in relief when he was cleansed of dirt particles when he emerged. After he powered everything down, he moved down the ramp back to the planet. Again, he heard giggling. He groaned. Force, not again. Please.  
  
Glancing up, Obi-Wan could barely see the three moons. They were almost in a line now, but their dimmed light was barely visible by the approaching storm clouds. The giggling returned, louder this time. As the wind picked up, Obi-Wan was able to catch a glimpse of movement beyond the trees.  
  
"Obi!" A young voice cried from the woods. Obi-Wan moved towards the sound, his hand trailing to his lightsaber on his belt.  
  
"Mira?" He asked, recognizing her voice. A giggle- and Obi-Wan relaxed somewhat. A game, was she playing hide-and-seek? No, he could see here beyond the wall of foliage, standing beside a taller man. The man reached down and scooped the girl up into his arms, and Mira eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Obi!" She said again, and pointed at the Jedi. The man glanced at him and gave a slight smile.  
  
"Hello," Obi-Wan said warily. This man looked nothing like the native people of Amak, his hair was blond and closely shaved. A dark leather jacket covered his torso followed by tan leggings and boots. "Are you from around here?"  
  
"Not really," The man replied.  
  
"Obi, Obi!" Mira whined, begging his attention. "This is Bahr!"  
  
Obi-Wan blinked. Bahr? The invisible friend? His thoughts were cut short when an extremely loud crash of thunder shook the ground. Mira cried out and clung to Bahr. The man looked worried.  
  
"Here," He said, moving towards the Jedi. "Take her. It's not safe for her to be out here alone."  
  
"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked, confused. Bahr smiled as he handed the quivering child to the master.  
  
"My ship. it's over there, beyond that pass. It was a good three years ago that I crashed here."  
  
The realization of his words dawned on Obi-Wan.  
  
"You're. dead?" He shook his head, almost violently. "That can't be! You just lifted Mira, you're talking to me, I can see you!" Reaching out an unoccupied hand, Obi-Wan touched the leather of Bahr's jacket. "I can feel you!"  
  
"You could feel Dem, couldn't you?" Bahr raised an eyebrow. Obi-Wan just shook his head again.  
  
"It's ok, Obi!" Mira tried to sound reassuring, despite the oncoming storm that howled in the distance. "It happens every year. Don't be afraid!"  
  
As the storm approached, the force flowed through Obi-Wan, touching, kissing his skin, whispering to his mind. For a moment it seemed that Bahr was a pale blue, his skin radiating light. Then, as the force grew stronger, Bahr's body grew solid again. Obi-Wan blinked rapidly, trying to focus his thoughts.  
  
Bahr looked up, through the trees. Fading sunlight was shining over his skin just like any other man.  
  
"You'd better get back to camp. Storm's coming," He smiled. "See you later, Mira."  
  
"Bye Bahr!" She called from Obi-Wan's arms. The man turned away, and disappeared into the trees. Obi-Wan stared after him, still not believing this.  
  
"Let's go, Obi. I don't like thunder," Mira asked, huddling against his torso. The wind grew stronger and fingered through his hair, and a few drops of rain caught his cheeks. Clearing his mind and planning on releasing all this into the force, Obi-Wan began to return to the camp. By the time he reached the circle of huts, his hair was damp and Mira whimpered from his chest, her hands clutching his tunics.  
  
"Mira!" Tiagra cried, running across the circle. The bonfire was out, now just smoking in the rain. Kou and Faldin were helping to move the food into huts, to save it for later.  
  
Tiagra swept the child into her arms, and motioned Obi-Wan to the edge of the camp's circle. Thunder roared loudly overhead, it's power causing the land itself to shudder. Water trickled into Obi-Wan's hair, the locks sticking to his brow in an unpleasant fashion. He yanked his hood over his head to prevent more rain from drenching his face, though he feared it would be a futile effort.  
  
"Big storm!" She yelled to him. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. Apparently the day had been trying on him, his temper proved shorter than usual. Then again, one usually doesn't have conversations with dead people. He briefly wondered how master Qui-Gon would deal with this. The thought was shoved away when a super heated bolt of lighting ripped through the sky, not far from the camp. Mira cried out and buried her face in Tiagra's slender shoulder. The woman motioned her goodbye, and the two separated into their own huts.  
  
Despite the semi-open grass curtain that marked the entrance to his hut, the rain did not enter the wooden construction. Not bothering to light the candle, Obi-Wan stripped the damp hood from his head and shrugged out of his cloak, the material stained a darker color from the dampness. Hanging the robe on a crooked piece of wood that lined the hut, he yawned and removed his boots. Feet bare, he padded to his cot as sat cross-legged on the soft cushion, and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind and struggled to find his center. but the loud crashes of thunder proved enduring in their attempt's to jar him from meditation and stability.  
  
Groaning, Obi-Wan leaned sideways and sank into the cot. Sleep beckoned, it's darkness a sweet seduction and a welcomed bliss from the confusing world he visited. He wasn't aware when a tall form lowered itself to the cot, it's weight indenting the mattress and drawing Obi-Wan's limp hand to the rough material of a dry robe.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	3. part 3

A/n Grrr. Every time I tried to place a pause, like three periods, it only came out   
as one. Sorry about that, I'll try and upload in a different format. This is not my   
first fiction, but my first starwars fic. And to be honest, it's a lot better than some   
of my other ones. O_0 Yay actual plot! (kinda) *non slash!*  
  
  
From Ashes to Calm  
  
  
Part 3  
  
  
  
  
Rain pattered on the straw and stick roofing of the Amak hut, though the primitive   
design let not a drop fall upon it's sleeping guest. Inside, Obi-Wan dreamt. Lying   
on his back, his muscles twitched and eyelids fluttered. His guest could only   
wonder what monster he ran from in his dreams. Whatever the beast, the Jedi   
was terrified, his breathing erratic and pulse racing. A moan- and a gasp. A low   
cry rattled from his throat, hoarse and even now, full of emotion. The visitor could   
take it no more, and reached out a newly-warmed hand, long fingers gracefully   
plowing through thick ginger hair.  
  
Obi-Wan calmed somewhat, head leaning into the gentle massage that was   
being administered. Nimble fingers buried themselves in soft hair while a worn   
thumb traced the Jedi's twitching eyebrow.  
  
Above, the three moons of Amak aligned, and Obi-Wan gasped as all hell broke   
loose in his jumbled brain.  
  
Lighting struck, thunder crashed. Memories of loss and despair surfaced through   
age-old mental barriers and emotional walls, egged on by his nightmare…. The   
force crashed into Obi-Wan like a physical tsunami, his entire body quaking with   
burning power. Through it all, he cried out, and fell forward…  
  
Into awaiting arms.   
  
Actually, Obi-Wan was not aware of his predicament, so absorbed in the   
crashing of force waves. It ebbed slowly, and after a time, the world began anew,   
reshaping itself into reality. First, he was aware of his breathing. Next, the rain,   
now pounding rhythmically on the roof. And then… the warmth. And scent. He   
smelled his master before he even opened his eyes. How long had it been since   
he'd recognized it?  
  
"S'a dream…" He murmured, more for himself. Still dreaming…  
  
"No, padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan flung himself upwards and back, his head thwacking painfully against   
the hut's wall. His sea-green eyes opened wide with a child-like fear. There,   
seated beside him on the narrow cot, was his late master, master Qui-Gon Jinn,   
a concerned expression on the elder Jedi's face. A low, animalistic cry wretched   
itself from Obi-Wan's throat, a cross of surprise, wonder, and anguish. His limbs   
began to quiver, his body wracked with tension.   
  
"Really, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said with a small smile tugging at his lips, "I never   
used to make you this nervous," he said softly, hoping to lighten the mood. It was   
immediately apparent that his ploy was ineffective, as Obi-Wan curled himself   
further into a ball, a defensive posture, as he used to do in his childhood. Obi-  
Wan was terrified. Qui-Gon decided to take a different approach.  
  
Lifting both his hands, he held them palms-forward towards his padawan. Like a   
frightened animal, Obi-Wan's eyes grew larger, if physically possible, as those   
hands approached his body. Gently, the elder master touched the knees of his   
quivering padawan, fingers warm through the loose tunics Obi-Wan wore.   
  
"I'm… not afraid…" Obi-Wan murmured, looking at those hands, those hand he's   
thought he'd never see again. "I'm a Jedi master, and I'm not… afraid…" his eyes   
finally lifted to meet his dead master's.  
  
"But you are, Obi-Wan. You're terrified. You have been for years," Qui-Gon   
sighed, gently squeezing the knees he'd captured. He pulled himself on the cot,   
kneeling before his cowering padawan. "I know you have been, I've felt it. You   
hide your fears well from those around you, padawan, but I know. I've always   
known." Qui-Gon shook his head sadly. "I just wish I would have done…   
something else, ended things in a different manner, so you wouldn't feel this   
way."  
  
"Force, what are you talking about? You're dead, what sithspawn do you know?"   
Obi-Wan hissed through a clenched jaw, tears leaking onto his face and beard.   
Shock gave way to anger. "You left me! You were going to leave me to take care   
your precious "Chosen One", one that was far more important to you than I!" Obi-  
Wan cried out in a raw voice. Perhaps it was the mission's stress, perhaps it was   
exhaustion, but of all the times he'd thought about what it would be like to see his   
master again, this was not a part of the conversation. What was wrong with him?  
  
Qui-Gon looked wistfully away for a moment, and Obi-Wan took the opportunity   
to flee, or at least attempt to. It was futile, for after an awkward lunge towards the   
edge of the cot, and his quaking torso was enwrapped, two long arms drawing   
him near that man, a man lost. A large hand cupped the back of his skull, and   
Obi-Wan's head was placed on his master's shoulder, a beloved and comforting   
place he'd never thought he'd find himself again.  
  
"And still," Qui-Gon murmured softly, "You are afraid." The words were a rumble   
above pattering rain, a truth often ignored.   
  
"Jedi aren't afraid of anything," Obi-Wan sniffed against the elder man's shoulder,   
his voice childlike and youthful in the darkness. Still rigid, Obi-Wan stayed still,   
still unbelieving of this supposed miracle.   
  
Qui-Gon gripped Obi-Wan's shoulders and held him at arm's length, a sad smile   
on his face. "Yet you are… afraid. Terrified… terrified that you'd lost me. Even   
with Anakin, even now, years after my death, you were afraid that you'd never   
see me again, and that fear eats away at you, child. Even after I was so blind as   
to ignore your feelings, ignore the pain I caused when I told the council I wanted   
Anakin as my padawan…" Qui-Gon shook his head, "Oh, Obi-Wan, I was not   
thinking. I hurt you, I know I did, and I didn't have time to explain. My last words   
were my wish… but, not what you wanted to hear. You wanted to hear-"  
  
"I love you," Obi-Wan's voice quivered. "I thought I'd never see you again, never   
feel your presence in the force or, o-or your voice or-" his voice cracked, "And y-  
you didn't /say/ it master, you just told me to take care of Anakin." Eyes bright   
with tears journeyed from the cot to midnight-blue eyes. "You were my father,   
master, and I wanted you to be there, always."  
  
The elder master's hands tightened on shaking shoulders. "I am with you Obi-  
Wan, always. Since my departure, I have been at your side. My greatest fault…   
was not telling you I'd be there, watching you grow to become a fine Jedi,   
watching you train Anakin, watching you become a good and honorable man.   
Obi-Wan… you must know, you /must/-" Qui-Gon shook his padawan's   
shoulders, "That I /am/ always with you, whether you can see me or not. I will   
always be there, always…"  
  
Two tearing eyes bore into each other as the sky cried as well, it's tears   
plummeting against the world outside this miracle. After a few moments of   
teetering control and faulting emotions, a soft whisper emerged from Obi-Wan.   
  
"M-master?" The question came, innocent, like a waking child from a nightmare,   
unsure of reality and dream. A question half-expected to be refused.  
  
"Padawan," was the gentle answer, and Obi-Wan threw himself into his master's   
awaiting arms. His tears splashed on his master's robe, his cries muffled by the   
tight embrace. In the distance, thunder rumbled, though Obi-Wan wasn't   
listening. An hour, at least, was spent in that haven of arms. An hour assuring   
himself that by whatever powers there were, this man, this master, was in fact his   
own and was, in fact, with him now. After a time, Qui-Gon gently eased them   
both to the cot, Obi-Wan still clutching his master in a death grip, his strong arms   
locked around the elder man's waist.   
  
Despite the need for words, for they had been apart so long, silence filled the hut,   
save for the pattering of rain outside. A breeze blew through the entrance and   
Obi-Wan shivered against his master. Qui-Gon leaned forwards to capture the   
comforter, and drew it over them both. The calm was full of relief, and Qui-Gon   
felt comforted that at last, the words had been said. Perhaps now, his padawan   
might rest peacefully at night.   
  
As if picking up on his thoughts, Obi-Wan bolted upright. "No!' He cried softly. "I   
can't sleep, you're leave me!" Hurried and unfinished thoughts flooded his   
exhausted mind, perhaps unbecoming of a Jedi Knight, but perfectly   
understandable for a traumatized padawan that had never truly… let go.  
  
"Shh," his master hushed, "Then let me tell you this. Obi-Wan… you are my son.   
And I love you. Always, regardless if you can hear my voice in your ears or in   
your heart. No one, not Tahl, not even Anakin…"   
  
He paused, seeing that look of hope on his padawan's face…  
  
"Will be as important to me as you. Never, even now."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled when a new wave of relief flowed over Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon   
realized that his padawan really never knew that, not until now. Perhaps he had   
once, but not since the death of his master, with such harsh parting words… A   
stab of quilt hit Qui-Gon, but he pushed it away. Now was not the time for it. Now   
was the time to comfort his son as best he could.  
  
Pulling Obi-Wan to him, the elder master cradled the grown man's head in the   
crook of his arm and shoulder, securing the man beside him. Obi-Wan inhaled   
deeply, taking in the sensations of smell and touch and warmth, all things he'd   
missed for so long. The rain continued to fall, the sound soothing to tired ears.   
"Master…" he slurred softly.  
  
"Hm?" Qui-Gon answered, a hand absently rubbing lazy circles on his padawan's   
back, as he did long ago.   
  
Obi-Wan blinked heavy eyelids before answering, "I'm afraid again, master.   
You'll be gone when I wake…" A tremor ran through the Jedi's frame.   
  
"You know that I will be there, padawan. I will not be as you see me now-"  
  
"I want this though, Master. To feel your heartbeat, to see your smile. It's so…"  
  
"Hush," Qui-Gon chided gently.   
  
"Safe," Obi-Wan finished, yawning widely against his master's chest. "I know I   
can't have it, because it's… what is. I need to put it behind me."  
  
"Wishing for things like this is futile-" Qui-Gon began-  
  
"But here you are," Obi-Wan grinned, showing signs of the boy he once was for   
the first time in long months. His master gave and exasperated sigh and   
affectionately moved his hand from Obi-Wan's back to his soft ginger hair, ruffling   
the growing locks.  
  
"Damned lucky, too-" the master began when Obi-Wan groaned, the force ripping   
almost painfully through his conscious again. Qui-Gon tightened his hold,   
murmuring softly into his ear, "I'm so proud of you, my Obi-Wan. And I love you   
as my son. Forever."  
  
Groaning when the intense onslaught of the force ebbed, the exhausted Jedi   
melted into his master's warm embrace and replied, "Love you too, M'ster," with   
a sleep-filled voice. And thus, for the first time in many, many months, Obi-Wan   
Kenobi felt truly safe, and at peace. The outside rain lulled the man to a calm   
sleep, all the while cradled by his master. Through the grasses, a child peeped   
into the room and smiled softly, then returned to his mud castle, oblivious to the   
falling rain and the three satellites aligned in the sky. Even with the storm clouds   
overhead, their light pierced the darkness and washed the world of Amak with a   
mysterious glow.  
  
  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
